There Is Only One First Kiss
by Blondie47
Summary: Queen Regina mourns Daniel at the wishing well. Sixteen years old Snowhite interrupts her. Dark!SnowQueen; a bit of non-con kissing


**There Is Only One First Kiss**

"Are you crying?"

Queen Regina was leaning against the well in the garden, looking into the darkness inside, her brown hair illuminated by the moon. She felt the soft breeze against her wet cheeks and distantly heard her tears hitting the bottom of the well.

"Yes, Snow, I was," she took a deep breath and then willed herself to fake a smile. "But not any longer."

Snowhite approached her step-mother in a fearless fashion but even in haste she still remained elegant. There was something in the way she moved, with such ease and childlike innocence that always captured everyone's attention. _The fairest of them all_, they said. The sixteen years old Princess peaked into the well and then back at the Queen.

"You always go to the well on this day," Snowhite whispered, her hand finding Regina's. The touch was gentle, the porcelain skin brushing the dark hand. Even her touch felt innocent and pure and so, so good.

"Do I, dear?" Regina mused, her eyes finding Snow's. Sheer curiosity was looking back at her, her own image reflecting in the green pools of perfection, mocking her age and her fading beauty.

Snowhite nodded, the black hair curling perfectly around her round, adorable face. It drove Regina mad how perfect the little brat was. And she just got prettier and prettier by each sunrise. "Is it because of your and daddy's anniversary tomorrow?"

Queen Regina chuckled, maybe a bit too cruelly. She saw the girl frown at that. She decided not to answer that question.

"I come here to make a wish. It is a wishing well, after all, isn't it?"

Snowhite's frown disappeared at the mention of magical wishes and her face lit up in fascination. Magic always delighted her. "What do you wish for?"

"I am wishing…" she mused, trying to give Snowhite an answer that would satisfy her. "I am wishing for a kiss," she decided. Girls her age always wanted to hear about love and kisses, after all.

The young princess smiled, full red lips revealing a set of perfect white teeth. "That is not a very difficult wish," she giggled.

"Perhaps not. But if it was so easy I would not return here every year, would I?" Regina challenged her. She enjoyed making Snowhite think about things. It was the moment of full concentration on the girl's face that was the least appealing of all her perfectly looking emotions. Maybe it was the way her forehead wrinkled when she was in thought, reminding the Queen that even this beautiful little princess will get old and ugly one day.

After a few moments, Snowhite exclaimed: "Oh, I know!"

Joyfully, she squeezed Regina's hand and pressed her soft lips against the older woman's cheek in an innocent, happy peck. It took Regina by surprise and she almost fell back, overwhelmed by Snowhite's enthusiasm. Happiness and a bit of mischief radiated from the girl as she looked back at her.

"There! Your wish came true!"

Regina simply stared at Snow, trying to understand the logic behind her actions. Was she trying to be…kind? Oh, now that made Regina rage inside. Not only the little brat decides to interrupt her grieving for Daniel, turning up all innocent and so damn-perfect but she also has the nerve to express kindness towards her?! Just who does she think she is? Regina did not need comforting and least of all from her!

Her puzzled look was soon replaced with a grin, looking Snowhite up and down. That gown fit her so well. Everything was just so fucking perfect for the dear princess. The standing, living embodiment of purity. _We'll see about that._

"No, not a kiss like _that,_ my dear, dear Snowhite," she said and reached for Snowhite's neck, pulling her closer. Before the girl knew what was happening, Regina connected their lips together and pushed her against the well, quickly slipping her tongue pass Snow's lips. She met with little resistance as the girl was too shocked to do anything. When pulling back, Regina made sure to bite the perfect, ruby red bottom lip.

The Queen smiled wickedly at the horrified princess. "There, that is a kiss I was wishing for," she said.

Snowhite's eyes filled with tears as she realised what just happened. She put her hands to her mouth as if she could wipe the kiss away only to find out her lip bleeding, the red blood contrasting with her pale hand.

"There is only one first kiss, you know."

As the princess was running away, Regina's laughter echoed in the well. Maybe she could not take away Snowhite's visual perfection but she at least she could steal away her annoying innocence.

After all, a little childhood trauma will only be good for the little brat.


End file.
